Renka (Senran Kagura)
Summary Renka and her two younger sisters, Kafuru and Hanabi, have been training to become shinobi as long as the three of them can remember. One evening, while they were playing hide-and-seek in their village, they met a strange, red-eyed girl about their age. Despite the village's strict rules about spending time with outsiders, the sisters invited this strange girl to play with them, and she happily did so. The sisters continued to secretly play with their unnamed friend day after day, until one day the girl gave them a strange warning. She told them to get the entire village evacuated by dusk, for there was a yoma on its way. Fearing the reprocussions that might have befallen them once the leaders of the village found out they were playing with an outsider, they refrained from following the girl's orders. Sure enough, that night after dusk, a yoma attacked and killed everyone in the village. The sisters would have joined the rest of their village in this fate had the strange girl not arrived just as the monster was approaching them. As the sisters watched they saw that the girl was not all that she seemed. She managed to hold her own against the yoma until it gobbled her whole, but only moments later the beast exploded into pieces. Though it was assumed the strange girl was the cause of the explosion, she was nowhere to be seen afterwards. It's been over a dozen years, but now, with the Kagura Millenium Festival underway, the Mikaruga sisters have the opportunity to see the girl who passed away one last time, apologize, and thank her for saving their lives. She dislikes effeminate and cutesy things. If there’s a commotion somewhere, she’s prone to butting in and raising her own brand of hell. No matter how tense a situation gets, though, she has a sense of humor about her and uses her laughter to break across to the other side. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Renka Origin: 'Senran Kagura '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Shinobi, Overseer of the Festival '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) '''Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Yumi, Homura, and Asuka multiple times), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic '(Should be comparable to Hikage) 'Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '''(Can take hits from Asuka and other shinobi), '''lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: 'Above average (Mostly due to her virtually nonstop training as a shinobi and an Overseer of the Festival since she was very young) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with mallet drumsticks, up to several dozens of meters with ninja arts '''Standard Equipment: '''Mallet drumsticks, taiko drums 'Intelligence: '''Incredibly skilled in combat and shinobi arts. She and her sisters have each been combat training virtually nonstop since age two. She also has extensive knowledge on festivals and instruments. '''Weaknesses: '''She is hot-blooded; she is vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Violent Lightning: '''Renka conjures up a floating drum before her, taking position as she starts beating upon the face. This generate a sphere of electrical energy and anything caught within the sphere's grip is mercilessly struck by giant bolts of lighting. To finish, Renka strikes the drum one last time, sending out one final shock-wave that blows her enemies away. *'Violent Lightning Kai: Renka holds up her mallets and conjures two floating drums in front of her. She then begins to beat on them repeatedly, each strike focuses lighting energy into the drums. This releases the lighting in large bolts that strike and circle around the surround area of where Renka stands. To finish, she strikes the drums one last time while large bolts of lighting strike down simultaneously. *'Oto-kyō Shōgekiha Raiden: '''Renka generates a gigantic drum on a floating platform as she herself is perched atop two smaller floating drums. She then begins to beat on the drum, generating a small shock wave of lighting with each strike. Her pace will gradually speed up as the attack progresses until the drum has reached its peek. Then, with a final strike, Renka sends out one massive shock wave that blows any and all the enemies away. *'Shinobi Transformation: 'A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode: '''A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense Shiden_EV.gif|Violent Lightning Shiden_Kai_EV.gif|Violent Lightning Kai Oto-kyou_Shougekiha_Raiden_EV.gif|Oto-kyō Shōgekiha Raiden Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Senran Kagura Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users